


Strategy

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack may know military strategy, but he finds out Daniel has a plan of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fabulous Kylie. She's the best, ever. This fic is a response to Ximeria's "Access All Areas" challenge. Sex on base!

It was after midnight when Jack finally found himself heading toward Daniel's office. His meeting had run late—for a while there, he had been convinced it would run forever.

Daniel's door was closed, but Jack could see the line of light emanating along the floor. He tapped lightly, not wanting to wake Daniel if he was sleeping—not that snoozing face down on a desk was particularly restful. Daniel should have gone home for some genuine sleep, but Jack knew Daniel well enough to know he'd be in his office, working and waiting.

"Daniel?" Jack called out.

Daniel's words rang out clearly through the door. "Get in here, Jack."

Jack grinned at the greeting as he opened the door, slipped inside, and shut the door behind him. Daniel was sitting at his desk, hands clasped in front of him. "Meeting ran late, did it?" he asked. His glasses were off, and his hair was rumpled, as if he'd been running his fingers through it. Despite the late hour, his eyes were clear and bright.

Jack nodded. "Oh, yeah. Hammering out the painstaking details."

"And I now hear you're scheduled to leave for the Alpha site at 0700 tomorrow, for an extended visit," Daniel continued, face impassive.

Jack had suspected Daniel would have already heard the news. "Yup. No rest for the weary." He paused, and silence filled the room. "I was just going to catch a few hours sleep here on base," he finally said.

Daniel leaned forward, nodding. "I kind of thought you would," he said quietly. His eyes flickered down to his desk, and he shuffled the scattered papers, frowning.

"Yeah," Jack said. Daniel was trying to hide it, but Jack heard the regret in his voice. He knew Daniel would be disappointed. Hell, he was, too. It had been a long time since they had spent quality time together—too long. He craved the feel of Daniel's body against his, the hardness of Daniel's muscles flexing under his hands, the smell of Daniel's skin, his taste, the pleasure of waking up next to a warm, familiar weight. But duty called.

It was calling a little too damn often lately.

Daniel abruptly rose up from his desk. "Okay then. Come here," he said, beckoning to Jack as he walked across the room.

"Huh? Where?" Jack asked, automatically following Daniel to the far edge of his cramped office. Jack saw that Daniel had removed a bookshelf, although to where, he couldn't tell. "Doing a little redecorating?"

"Come on, closer," Daniel said when Jack stopped a few feet away. Daniel was standing with his back against the newly cleared wall space.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Daniel motioned with his hand. "Come on. Come inside the tape line and I'll tell you."

Jack noticed a line of masking tape on the floor, a single strip laid out at an odd angle. Curious, he stepped over it. There wasn't much room inside the tape line, not that he minded standing so close to Daniel. They were practically nose to nose. He shrugged. "Very nice. Now what?"

"This." Daniel slipped his hands around Jack's waist, pulled him even closer, and kissed him.

"What—Daniel—" Jack yelped against the soft lips touching his. Jerking his head away, he asked, "What the hell are you doing? We're on base, damn it."

Daniel grinned, holding Jack firmly in place, preventing him from backing off. "Blind spot," he explained proudly, with a jerk of his chin toward the ubiquitous security camera.

"What? Blind spot? Really?" Jack turned his head, looking up at the camera.

"Really," Daniel assured him.

"It doesn't do the swoopy thing?" Jack asked.

"Nah, the panning mechanism broke months ago," Daniel said. "I haven't bothered to get it fixed."

"Huh." Relaxing, Jack leaned into Daniel's embrace, hands sliding over Daniel's shoulders. "So, we're like, invisible?"

"Yup. Invisible." Daniel hands found their way to Jack's ass, and he gave a little squeeze. "We can do anything we want."

"You sure?"

"Would I be doing this if I wasn't?" Daniel asked without reproach, before yanking Jack's body in against his, roughly this time, and kissing him again.

Daniel's kiss was fierce and hungry, and Jack was more than happy to respond in kind, kissing him hard enough to bump the back of his head against the wall. Jack had no idea how Daniel had figured out the parameters of the blind spot, and he didn't want to know. All he wanted was for Daniel to keep right on kissing him, with those hard, eager kisses, and to keep on making those soft little sounds of delight—even though there was no way they should be kissing like this, right on base. It was dangerous, far too dangerous, but Jack couldn't find it within himself to stop, not with the way Daniel's hard cock was pressing against his. It had been a while. It had obviously been more than a while, or he'd do the rational thing and step right back out before things went too far. But he was coming alive from Daniel's touch, blood surging through his veins, his body awake and singing after the long, tedious session in the briefing room.

"Oh, god, Jack," Daniel moaned, rubbing against Jack's body as he trailed wet kisses across Jack's cheek. His hand slid under Jack's shirt, rough, callused fingers kneading his back. "I hope the general realizes you are going to need some serious down time after you get back," Daniel whispered into his ear.

Only Daniel could make "down time" sound so damn dirty. "Oh, yes," Jack said, pinning Daniel against the wall with his body. "Down time. Very down." Tempted to do something he should never in a thousand years even be considering, he looked over his shoulder, but their space was too small, the tape line too close. "Not enough room for down," he said.

A wet tongue flicked over his exposed neck. "Oh, but enough room for other things."

"Daniel?" Jack said, both intrigued and dismayed. "What kind of things?"

"Here," Daniel said breathlessly, removing Jack's clenched hand from his shoulder and shoving into it a small, sample-sized tube of lubricant.

Jack stared at the tube, then back at Daniel. Why was he surprised that Daniel was prepared? "You're kidding, right?" he asked, even though it was clear from the expression Daniel's face that he wasn't kidding at all.

"Nope," Daniel answered. "We're doing this."

"I am so not going to fuck you right here in your office," Jack protested, even though his cock was already more than on board with the idea.

"Yes, you are."

Jack closed his eyes. He wanted it so bad he could taste it, envisioning himself pushing Daniel up against the wall, taking him hard. "Daniel, this is crazy," he said, with less than total conviction. "What if someone walks in?"

"No one's going to walk in. Sam went home hours ago, and Teal'c is offworld. Everyone else in his right mind is home, in bed. Like we should be." Daniel leaned forward, nuzzling Jack's face. "Home. In bed. Naked. Fucking." Each word puffed hot breath against Jack's cheek.

Jack put his hand on Daniel's chest. God, his chest was warm and inviting, his nipples hard little points. "We aren't naked, we aren't in bed, and we aren't doing this," Jack insisted, even as his hands trailed up the sweet curve of Daniel's muscles.

"We are too doing this," Daniel said, with his typical relentless determination.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "And just how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I want to. Because I need to." Daniel said, his voice low and smoky as his lips brushed against Jack's ear. "Because I'm young and horny and you don't want me looking somewhere else for satisfaction."

Jack shivered as Daniel's teeth found his earlobe. "We're going to do this, aren't we," Jack sighed, capitulating. The battle had been over before it began. Daniel had had him from the moment they had kissed, and Jack was pretty certain Daniel knew it. "I guess I can't have you roaming around town looking for trouble," Jack added.

"Who said anything about town? There's plenty of pretty young airmen on this base," Daniel teased, wiggling his hips against Jack's.

"You are such an ass," Jack admonished, fingers finding and twisting Daniel's nipple right through his shirt, hard enough to make him gasp.

"Oh god—all yours, Jack." Daniel struggled to reach his fly, and Jack stepped back to give him room to work. "Just remember to stay within the lines," Daniel warned with a sly smile as he turned to face the wall.

Shit. There were really going to do this, Jack thought, watching as Daniel tugged his pants down, just over his hips. Fucking Daniel on base—he had to be insane, crazy, nuts, bonzo, three fries short of a Happy Meal. But then, this was Daniel, and everything about their freakin' relationship was insane. Daniel was probably insane too. Maybe they had gone through too many wormholes. All he knew was that the sight of Daniel's smooth, shapely ass peeking out from under the hem of his black T-shirt was enough to make anyone lose his mind.

With hands that were not quite steady, Jack squeezed lube down into the crack of Daniel's ass, then pushed a slick finger inside that intense heat. Powerful muscles clenched, then relaxed, his finger sliding easily into Daniel's body. "God, Daniel," he moaned, his own cock aching. He had never gotten over the thrill of it, of being able to touch Daniel this way.

They were really doing this, even though it was it was crazy.

"Oh god, oh, Jack, that is so fucking good," Daniel chanted, his voice climbing in pitch. "I knew you'd do it, I knew you'd do it for me."

"Or else the pretty young airmen?" Jack growled, jabbing his finger in deeper. He felt Daniel shift his weight and push back eagerly in response.

"Only you, Jack, you know that," Daniel said with a gasp, his forearms pressed against the gray, featureless wall. "You're prettier than all of them." He looked over his shoulder, lips curving into a smirk, his mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed, eyes a little unfocused.

"Damn right I am." Jack pushed in another finger, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants frantically with his other hand. He loved Daniel like this, so damn horny and lewd, ripe for the taking. He yanked his briefs down, pulling out his cock, the air suddenly cool on his overheated flesh. The lube was even cooler. He pushed his cock in, sliding between Daniel's pale, cheeks, penetrating warm, wet flesh.

Daniel moaned loudly. Jack tried to hush him, but he couldn't speak. Breathless, his heart pounded, his cock buried in the insanely sweet, silken heat. He started moving his hips, control already slipping away as he grabbed handfuls of Daniel's shirt, really pinning him against the wall this time with short, jerky thrusts of his cock.

"Harder," Daniel whispered, his arms wide, practically hugging the wall. "C'mon, Jack, do it. Give it to me. You know—you know you want to."

With a snarl, Jack latched onto Daniel's wrists, bringing his hands up next to Daniel's head as he drove his cock, pounding deep inside the tight, hot space. It was good, so goddamn fucking good, taking Daniel like this, his Daniel, all his, with that sweet tight ass—his Daniel, who could lure him into doing all kinds of crazy things.

Who made him crazy, with want, need, and love all running together, like an itch he could never scratch hard enough, but damn it, he was going to try, no matter what the consequences.

"Just like that," Daniel said, his voice breaking. "Oh fuck, just like that, please don't stop." His eyes were screwed shut, cheek pressed against the wall, grimacing, and it made Jack wild to see it, because he was the one doing this for Daniel. He slammed his chest against Daniel's back and heard the air escaping Daniel's lungs in a rush.

"Please," Daniel whispered, sounding so desperate that Jack had let go of one wrist and reach around Daniel's trembling body, scraping his knuckles against the wall as he found Daniel's dick. Daniel jerked as Jack wrapped his fingers around the hot length of flesh, his cry muffled as he surged in Jack's hand and came. His muscles rolled powerfully over Jack's cock, and Jack could barely stand it, it was fucking fabulous, the way he had to push hard to keep from being squeezed out. Just as fabulous was the feel of Daniel's hot come oozing through his fingers, the cold wall against his forearm, the heat from Daniel's back on his chest.

Jack tried, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He convulsed against Daniel, lost in mindless pleasure. He came long and hard, his mouth on Daniel's neck, tasting his skin, his sweat.

His Daniel.

"Ah, fuck," he groaned weakly, staying slumped against Daniel's body after it was all over. His cock twitched, and Daniel's muscles clenched, startling him.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled. "Just a little, hmmm, you know. Nice. That was nice."

Jack slid his overly sensitive cock free, smiling at Daniel's usual postcoital incoherence. "If you're not making sense, then I know I've done it right," he said softly, kissing the nape of Daniel's neck.

"Very right." Daniel wriggled free and turned to face Jack. There was a red patch on his cheek, an irritation, presumably from the wall.

"Hope that fades," Jack said, touching his tongue to the mark. "Sorry."

Daniel smiled at him, eyes half-closed. "Mmm. Doesn't hurt." He rested his hands on Jack's shoulders, then ran them slowly down Jack's arms. "Oh, wait, here," he said, pulling napkins from his pocket.

"You had this all figured out, didn't you," Jack stated, wiping his hand off. It wasn't a question. Tape lines, lube, and now napkins—his Daniel was prepared. "I'll say it again—you never cease to amaze me, Daniel."

Daniel's smile grew broader. "Let's just say while you were having your strategy meeting, I was planning a little strategy of my own. Especially since I knew you were heading offworld again. Without me." His smile faded, and Jack had to kiss him.

"I hope mine is half as successful as yours," Jack told him with all seriousness.

Daniel began fastening his pants. "It's all a matter of understanding how your opponent thinks. I think you were the one who taught me that."

"Are you implying I think with my dick?"

"No, you idiot," Daniel said. "With your heart."

"Oh." Jack considered it. "I suppose I do." He leaned against Daniel's chest, and Daniel's arms wound around his waist.

Daniel stroked his back, his hand rhythmic and soothing. "Hey, Jack," he said after a few minutes. "Are you falling asleep? You should get down to one of the VIP rooms, get some real sleep."

"In a few minutes," Jack said, not wanting to break contact just yet. "This really is more comfy. Unless, of course, you've found a few more blind spots?" He raised his head, eyeing Daniel hopefully.

Daniel's expression was thoughtful. "No, but I see I have work to do while you're gone," he said. "Now come on. Let's get you to bed."

Jack looked down at the tape line. One small step and he'd be back to the SGC, back to the real world. He shook his head, and nestled further into Daniel's embrace. "Not just yet."

Surely the universe could do without them for a little while longer.


End file.
